


While the Cat is Away Part 2

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Masturbation, Newly Human Castiel, Pee, Peeing in the shower, Piss, Watersports, peeing on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: While Sam is away, Cas and Dean get to explore their fetish together.





	While the Cat is Away Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this update took so long. School started again, so I was busy with teaching and life and such. I have the next few parts planned and I am happy to take suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel must have dozed off because when he opens his eyes he is alone in Dean’s bed, covered in a soft blanket and still completely naked. He gets himself up and finds some of Dean’s pajama pants and a t-shirt. He then ventures out into the bunker and finds Dean in the kitchen, making sandwiches and completely oblivious to Cas entering the room. Cas knows that Dean is oblivious to his presence, because if Dean knew Cas was there, he probably would stop whistling and swishing his hips back and forth.

“Ahem,” Cas clears his throat and Dean jumps on the spot and swings around.

“Dude! Gonna need to put a bell on you, seriously,” Dean shakes his head and after giving Cas a once over, turns back to the counter. “Here, I made us a snack. We’re going to need the fuel.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cas asks with an arch in his eyebrow.

Dean turns back, now with two plates in hand. “Oh yeah, babe,” he says with a wink and puts the plates on the table alongside their full water bottles.

Later, while watching some movie that Cas was only half paying attention to (it is quite distracting to have Dean pressed and wrapped around you on a bed) Cas finally gets up the courage to bring up his research.

“I’ve been… looking at some things on-line,” he spoke, tentatively. He cranes his neck to look over at Dean’s face.

The smirk and the quirk of his eyebrow are enough encouragement to continue.

 

Once disrobed and in the shower stall together again, Cas can feel his cock start to swell with anticipation. He never imagined that he would try something like this with Dean, but now that they are both naked and desperate to piss and standing right in front of each other, Cas is almost too excited to let go.

Cas expects Dean to say something, talk him through it like most of the other new experiences they have shared together. But now, Dean is oddly silent. His stare is entrancing and Cas finds his breath quickening just from the look in his eyes.

Cas takes a deep breath and then takes his cock in hand. He aims for the pale skin just above Dean’s cock and tries to relax the muscles in his body to be able to let go. It seems silly that this task is somehow more difficult than the other times he has pissed in front of Dean, but for some reason he is struggling to release his bladder. He and Dean had made sure to drink plenty of water in preparation for this, but now Cas is desperate and yet still waiting to find relief. 

Cas stares down at Dean’s cock in front of him. It is already thicker than a few moments ago, reassuring Cas that his partner is looking forward to their plan. However, watching Dean’s cock thicken is not helping with his issue of releasing his pent up piss. Cas sighs and lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. He takes slow breaths to calm himself and he can feel his muscles start to relax.

The first shot of his stream surprises him a bit, but, apparently, not as much as it surprises Dean. Cas’s stream stutters a moment when he hears the small gasp that transforms into a desperate moan from the gorgeous man standing before him. Once Cas is certain his stream is going steadily, he lowers his head back down and opens his eyes to see a look he has never seen on Dean before.

Dean looks almost overwhelmed. Cas’s stream is hitting him just below his navel and the piss is cascading down over his ever hardening cock. Dean has a grip on the base of his dick and he is slowly stroking his hand up the shaft and through the waterfall of piss flowing down. His mouth is open, taking deep breaths in and out, and his eyes are glued to the sight.

“Oh my God, Cas,” he sighs out in amazement. His words make Cas’s cock give a prominent twitch, and he quietly groans.

Cas’s stream is still going steady, sliding over Dean’s cock in rivets. He listens to it splattering to the tile floor of the shower stall in an uneven pattern as Dean continues his steady stroke going on his firm dick. Cas can see Dean’s abs tensing up and hears a little whine escape his throat. Suddenly the sound of the splatter increases and Cas tears his eyes away from Dean’s body to look down and see the start of another stream hitting the floor.

“Shit, now your making me go,” Dean relents as his own stream escapes his body. “Oh fuck, it feels so good, I couldn’t hold it in.” 

Cas’s cock gives another strong twitch, “Dean…” Cas had been trying to hold back until now. He wanted to release all of his pent up piss over Dean before he gave in to his own pleasure, but this turn of events is too much for his resolve. Cas uses his muscles to push his stream harder, making it gush over his lover’s body as he begins to stroke his own throbbing dick. Cas’s eyes flick from one gorgeous sight to the next. Dean’s face, with his mouth still slack, panting his breaths. Dean’s hand stroking over his hard cock. Dean’s stream, a torrent of yellow mixing with Cas’s own gushing flow as they expel their piss over the shower stall and each other in abandon.

Cas finally reaches the end of his piss, and the last few drops hit the floor as he increases the speed of the strokes along his shaft. Dean directs his stream upwards to cascade down over Cas’s hand and cock. Cas lets out a strangled moan feeling the heavenly warm, wet spray flow over his skin. He can tell Dean is applying pressure as the force of the stream increases against him.

Eventually, the last few trickles leave the tip of Dean’s dick. Now the men are moving steadily towards their finish, both flexing their muscles as they work themselves over and feel their bodies pulse with pleasure.

Dean is leaning back with his shoulders and head resting against the shower wall, his hips thrust forward, helping to push his cock through his tight fist. Cas leans towards him, placing his unoccupied hand against the tiles just over Dean’s shoulder. There is no constant contact between them, just the briefest of touches that happens as they chase their respective climaxes. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas moans, letting his gaze drift over his body.

“That’s it Cas, keep going. Love watching you stroke yourself. Mmmm, fuck.” Dean groans as his pace quickens.

“Dean,” Cas pants as he speeds up to match the beautiful, tight, hard body in front of him.

“Yes. Unhhh. Yes, Cas. Keep going. Show me,” Dean moans desperately, struggling to keep his eyes open and on Cas’s pleasure tortured face.

“Deeeeann.”

“Oh, fuck Cas. Yes, show me. Show me. Want to see you come.”

“Dean!”

Cas’s release is stronger than he has ever felt from the other times he has used his own hand. He shakes as his entire body convulses with pleasure and relief. He forces his eyes back open when he hears a whine from Dean and watches as ropes of cum are deposited along Dean’s stomach. Cas starts to feel weak and he collapses forward against Dean’s chest, letting his arm snake around the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean pants against his cheek, eventually bringing his arms around him and planting gentle kisses along his sensitive skin.

Cas can’t help when a smile breaks across his face. This is going to be a great long weekend.


End file.
